Five Nights at Freddy's
by Glaster197
Summary: The game created by Scott Cawthon, Five Nights at Freddy's #veryscary
1. Night 1

Five Nights at Freddy's

**I don't own FNAF**

1st Night:

As James walks into his office, Fred Fazbear, the owner of the Pizza place, tells him about the place, "So, your first night here will be very easy to get through, now, I'll tell you this that the three animatronics on the Show Stage north of your office, do intend to wander at night, so please check the security cameras and make sure you survive your first night" Fred said. James was worried, As Fred left, James looked at the Show Stage camera, Bonnie was not there, then he checked the Backstage cam, Bonnie was there.

James looked at the posters inside his office. Then he decided to check on Bonnie, he looked at the Backstage cam, Bonnie was not there, He checked the Left Hallway, Bonnie was standing there, James quickly checked the Show Stage, Chica wasn't there. "Oh no, why did I take this job" James thought.

His watch flashed 3am as Chica made noise in the kitchen, Bonnie was in the Dining Room, and Freddy was still on the stage.

Now 5am Freddy was Backstage, Bonnie was in the Corner of the Left Hall, and Chica was in the Girl's Restroom.

Now Bonnie moved to the Backstage, Freddy in the Dining area, and Chica in the Right Hall.

6am flashed on James's watch as Freddy, Bonnie and Chica moved back onto the stage in their normal positions.

Fred Fazbear entered the building as James packed his bag and left, Fred was pleased, and handed James $45 dollars, and smiled "well done kid, next shift starts tomorrow, at 12am" Fred said.

**First night done, hoped you enjoy, review, like and have a good weekend, here is a hint for the next night: Good. Bye guys!**


	2. Night 2

Five Nights at Freddy's

**I don't own FNAF.**

Night 2:

James walked into his office for his second night, Fred Fazbear left early because he felt "sick".

James was still worried about what Fred said on the first night, but since James's friend, Rob, offered to help on the fifth night, James checked the stage camera, all of the animatronics were there, he checked Pirate Cove, nothing. But a few minutes later, James checked the stage cam again, Chica wasn't there. "Oh crap" James said whispered to himself. James looked at Pirate Cove; Foxy was peeking out of the curtains. James checked the Dining cam, Chica was there, and then checked the stage, Bonnie wasn't there.

James was afraid, Bonnie wasn't anywhere, James flicked on his left door light, Bonnie was there, and he quickly shut the door as he flicked the right door light, Chica was there, he shut the right door.

James finally got a break when Bonnie and Chica backed off, Bonnie left for the Supply Closet, as Chica was in the right Hall corner.

Freddy wasn't moving yet, Foxy was still peeking out of the curtains, James wondered if Freddy ever comes down to get you, James then checked the cameras, Freddy was in the Dining Area, Bonnie was Backstage, and Chica was in the Girl's Restroom.

James checked his watch, it flashed 2am, James thought, "it took a long time to be 2am".

When James was a kid, he'd always want to come here for his birthday party, he loved the three animatronics especially Freddy and Bonnie, he loved Chica and Foxy too, James couldn't believe it, he finally got a job there, as a night guard.

At 3am it got creepier, Bonnie was in the Left Hall, Chica was in the Right Hall corner, and Freddy was in the Supply Closet, James was scared, he never knew Freddy would come that close.

James looked at the cams one more time, Bonnie was in the Dining Area, Chica was in the Right Hall, and Freddy was in the Boy's Restroom.

Freddy was looking right at the camera, James was now really scared, He checked his Right door light, Chica was at the window, James shut the door.

4am flashed on James's watch as he checked the cameras, Bonnie was Backstage, Chica was in the Dining Area, and Freddy was in the Right Hall corner.

James checked Pirate Cove, Foxy was out of the curtains and looking at the camera, face right at it.

James saw Freddy at the right door, he quickly shut it.

James's watch flashed 5am, "One hour left" James said in his mind.

He checked the cams, Bonnie was in the Supply Closet, Freddy was in the Right Hall corner and Chica was in the Kitchen.

James's watch flashed 6am, he finally got to leave.

Fred Fazbear called James and said, "Good job, only a few nights to go, I'll send you the $45 dollars you earned today and come back at 12am tomorrow, Bye" Fred hung up.

James left the building and said, "Thank gosh my shift is over".

**Hoped you liked the 2****nd**** Night! Huge shout out to Dbzkiller3 for giving me some advice, I hope you review, like it and see you for Night 3.**


	3. Night 3

Five Nights at Freddy's

**I don't own FNAF.**

3rd Night:

James was sitting in his office, wandering about gosh knows what, until his phone rang, he answered it, Fred Fazbear was calling him "hello" James said. "Hi, I'm Fred, congrats on making it to your 3rd night here, um, Freddy and his friends are going to be a bit more active, and, you do need to check Pirate Cove every so often, and uh, one more thing, Golden Freddy does appear sometimes around 5am, but don't worry about that, well, good night" Fred said and hung up.

James checked the cams:

Bonnie was Backstage, and Chica and Freddy were still on the stage.

He also checked Pirate Cove, Foxy was peeking out of his curtains.

James remembered seeing his sister come here every Wednesday, and work the night shift, after she disappeared a month ago; James wanted to know what had happened.

James checked the cams again:

Bonnie was in the Supply Closet, Chica was on the stage and, Freddy was in the Dining Area.

Foxy was peeking out of his curtains still.

James thought about Foxy, did Foxy kill his sister, or did Freddy capture her and stuff her in a suit.

Fred Fazbear mentioned Golden Freddy, James never knew who he was, is it Freddy's brother or something.

James checked the cams, he also looked at his watch, and it flashed 1am:

Bonnie was in the Left Hall, Chica was in the Dining Area, and Freddy was in the Right Hall.

Foxy was out of Pirate Cove, standing right outside of it.

James was really scared, he noticed the hook on Foxy's hand, and he decided to text his mom.

It was now 2am as James checked back on the cams:

Bonnie was Left Hall corner, Chica was in the Girl's Restroom, and Freddy was in the Supply Closet.

Foxy was still outside of Pirate Cove.

James knew that Foxy would come out, he still was wondering about Golden Freddy, James checked the cams again:

Bonnie wasn't anywhere, Chica was still in the Girl's Restroom, and Freddy was in the Dining Area.

James flicked on his left door light, Bonnie was standing there, and he quickly shut the door.

James looked at Pirate Cove, Foxy was still outside, until Golden Freddy appeared and James switched off the camera as he shut the right door, he looked back at Pirate Cove, it was static, so James Golden Freddy appeared in the office, with a remote in his hand, Bonnie's face flashes on James's phone, as well on the computer screen.

James's watch flashed 3am as Golden Freddy disappeared. James then saw Foxy running down to the office, James then shut the left door again as he opened the right door, James checked the cams again:

Bonnie was in the Dining Area, Chica was in the Right Hall, and Freddy was Backstage.

Foxy was back at Pirate Cove, peeking out of the curtains.

James always packed a snack in his backpack, so he grabbed a banana and started munching on it.

At 4am James looked at the cams:

Bonnie was Backstage, Chica was in the Right Hall corner, and Freddy was in the Left Hall.

Foxy was outside of Pirate Cove, and then Golden Freddy appeared again, this time right in front of James.

James then saw Freddy at the left door, he shut it, but Golden Freddy cut off the power, James was terrified, but Chica was there, at the right door, then James closed his eyes and opened them, no one was there, he checked the cams:

Bonnie was Backstage, Chica was in the Girl's Restroom, and Freddy was in the Kitchen.

Foxy was in Pirate Cove, not to be seen.

At 5am James sat on the chair and thought to himself, "Why did that happen?", he then checked the cameras:

Bonnie was still Backstage, Chica was in the Kitchen, and Freddy was in the Supply Closet.

Foxy was still hiding in Pirate Cove.

James waited until his watch finally flashed 6am; he left the building with a smile.

James drove off in his car.

Fred Fazbear called, but Fred didn't talk, it was all static.

"Good thing today is done" James said.

Meanwhile, Backstage, Freddy and his friends were stuffing Fred Fazbear into a Eagle suit.

**I hoped you enjoyed Night 3, I have planned a sequel for this called, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, it'll be out a few days after the final night is uploaded for this story, please review, like it and leave a suggestion were the setting of number 2 will be, I'd like to know what u think, anyways, see on Night 4, bye!**


	4. Night 4

Five Nights at Freddy's

**I don't own FNAF.**

4th Night:

James walked into his office as he was waiting for a phone call by Fred Fazbear.

As he checked the cameras, he saw another new camera, the Secret Service Room, James never knew that there was another room, as he checked it, he saw an Eagle. "Are you kidding me" James said quietly, He checked the Stage, Bonnie was missing. He found Bonnie on the Dining Area cam.

James's phone rang, it was Fred Fazbear, He answered it, "Hello" James said.

No answer, James then hung up and looked around his office.

James could hear the sounds of kids laughing, He thought of his sister once more.

James could remember him and his sister playing with the dolls of the mascots at home, James then had tears rolling down his face.

He looked at the cams, Freddy was off the Stage, he was Backstage, Bonnie was in the Left Hall, and Chica was in the Girl's Restroom.

James thought about an article he read in the newspaper, it mentioned a new pizzeria was being built in the city. "Oh great" James said in his head, "There's a new pizzeria being built, there's tons of them here".

James checked the cams:

Bonnie was in the Left Hall, Chica was in the Kitchen, and Freddy was in the Boy's Restroom.

James thought about the new Pizzeria being built, he wondered about if it was going to be a new Kids Pizzeria like Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

At 4am James checked the cams:

Bonnie was in the Supply Closet, Chica was in the Right Hall corner and Freddy was in the Kitchen.

Foxy was peeking out of his curtains.

James continued to think about the new Pizzeria as he checked his door lights, Bonnie was there, he shut the Left door, and he checked the other door light, Chica was there, he then shut the Right door.

James thought he would die here, but luckily he didn't.

At 5am James checked the cams as he lifted up the left and right doors:

Bonnie was in the Left Hall, Chica was in the Girl's Restroom, and Freddy was in the Kitchen still.

Foxy was out of Pirate Cove and in running position.

James looked at his watch, 6am flashed and he was so excited about it, he looked forward to head home.

**Finally done the 4****th**** night, and I have started planning a sequel, I'll post more info after this story is finished on my profile, I hope you're looking forward to reading the sequel.**

**Please review, like and have a great day, bye! **


End file.
